


Se vuoi restare, resta per sempre

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dodicesimo Dottore è in viaggio con Clara e cerca di rifarsi una nuova vita in un nuovo corpo, ma diventa difficile quando il passato riaffiora, insieme a sentimenti che non ha mai davvero accantonato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il messaggio

**Author's Note:**

> La ff è ambientata non molto tempo dopo la rigenerazione di Eleven in Twelve, e lui e Clara viaggiano insieme. Per ora non dico altro: spoiler...  
> La ff non è stata betata, quindi - per quanto io l'abbia riletta più volte - potrebbe essermi sfuggito qualche errore di battitura. Se ci dovessero essere errori, vi prego di farmeli presenti.  
> Spero di essere rimasta IC con Clara e soprattutto che Twelve sia credibile. Ho avuto difficoltà perché mentre scrivevo continuavo a immaginare Elwven e dovevo costringere il mio cervello a pensare a Twelve.  
> Spero che la ff vi piaccia.

"Io non ti capisco: hai a disposizione una nave più grande all'interno che viaggia ovunque nel tempo e nello spazio, un esempio di tecnologia così rara e sofisticata che la tua specie potrà solo immaginarla persino all'apice del suo splendore, e tu la usi per cucinare!?", disse il Dottore, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Clara rise e continuò a mescolare l'impasto mentre volteggiava per la cucina del TARDIS con grazia ostentata.  
"Quando sarò finalmente riuscita a preparare il soufflé perfetto, non ti lamenterai più," ribatté lei. "In più, sto per infornare i muffin".  
Lui cercò di mostrare indifferenza, ma Clara vide che stava sorridendo soddisfatto: i muffin erano la sua nuova debolezza e lei intendeva approfittarne.  
Lui batté le mani in un gesto di incoraggiamento.  
"Ora sbrigati ad infornare, non abbiamo tempo da perdere," la spronò.  
Lei lo fissò sarcastica.  
"Sì, insomma," sbottò lui, "tecnicamente abbiamo abbastanza tempo da poterne perderne tutto quello che vogliamo, ma avere una macchina del tempo non giustifica... Oh, in poche parole, ti aspetto alla console tra cinque minuti".  
Fece per andarsene, ma - appena varcata la soglia - sporse la testa nuovamente all'interno.  
"Hai fatto anche quelli ai mirtilli, vero?".  
"E io che pensavo che la mia cucina non ti interessasse," lo schernì Clara, scuotendo la testa.

*

Mentre aspettava Clara, il Dottore si ritrovò ad afferrare i lembi della giacca come avrebbe fatto nel suo primo corpo, senza accorgersene, come se improvvisamente, dopo secoli, quel gesto fosse tornato ad appartenergli.  
Questo corpo era ancora nuovo e relativamente estraneo, soprattutto dopo aver trascorso così tanto tempo nel precedente, anche se doveva ammettere che apprezzava quella figura ossuta e quel viso maturo; ispirava serietà, era il volto segnato di un uomo forgiato dal passato e dal futuro.  
A Trenzalore era sfuggito alla morte, ma non al segno che questa gli aveva impresso nell'animo, non ai secoli di prigionia - voluta, ma pur sempre tale - non al dolore, non alla vecchiaia, non alla consapevolezza di avere Gallifrey vicino e di non poterlo salvare, non al richiamo del suo popolo.  
Ora, tutti quei segni, quei tagli mai rimarginati, quelle ferite di rabbia, di sofferenza e di atroce speranza erano scolpiti nel suo corpo, nelle articolazioni appuntite, nelle pieghe delle rughe, nel fuoco che minacciava di avvampare dietro ai suoi occhi freddi.  
Ciò che non era riuscito a piegare l'Undicesimo, ora minacciava di spezzare lui.  
Lo aveva nascosto, ma in lui covava un risentimento che ancora non comprendeva appieno, una regione oscura che cercava di espandersi. Era sempre stata lì, lo sapeva, in tutte le sue rigenerazioni, ma più viaggiava, più si confrontava con l'oscurità dell'universo e scrutava nel buio, più il buio reclamava il suo prezzo. Passò le lunghe dita sulla console del TARDIS e sospirò. _Quante cose ancora non conosceva di se stesso?_

"Eccomi," chiamò la voce di Clara. "Allora, dove mi porti?".  
Il Dottore si riscosse.  
"Ho sentito che Liz X ha organizzato una festa alla sua corte. Ho l'invito da un po'... Sai, la cara Liz mi deve un favore... Ho pensato potesse piacerti".  
"Liz X sarebbe?", chiese Clara.  
"Ah, è vero, tu non l'hai conosciuta!", esclamò il Dottore. "Parlo di Elisabetta X, regina del Regno Unito".  
Clara sgranò gli occhi, poi fissò il Dottore con sospetto.  
"Non hai per caso sposato anche lei, vero?", chiese.  
Il Dottore sembrò oltraggiato dalla domanda.  
"Diamine, no!", rispose lui. "Almeno, non che io sappia," aggiunse, a voce più bassa. "Ti sembro forse il tipo che colleziona mogli in giro per l'universo?".  
Clara alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Chi può dirlo," ribatté, con un sorriso malizioso. "Mi pare di averne già incontrate due e l'universo è grande... Quante mogli hai in tutto?".  
Clara aveva pronunciato la domanda in tono quasi ironico, ma il Dottore contrasse per un momento il volto in una smorfia di concentrazione, come se stesse seriamente pensando alla risposta e lei capì che forse non voleva realmente conoscere i dettagli delle vicissitudini coniugali del Dottore.  
"Ti prego, non dirmi che stai davvero contando mentalmente! Hai bisogno di contare?!", gli disse Clara.  
"Sei stata tu a chiedermelo," ribatté lui.  
"Non credo di volerlo davvero sapere," disse Clara, "non se hai bisogno di pensarci su per rispondermi!".  
"Ho più di duemila anni, scusa se ho dei vuoti di memoria!", sbottò lui. "Oh, diamine," esclamò, infine, mentre Clara alzava un sopracciglio, "vuoi andare a quella festa o no? Se la risposta è sì, vai a indossare qualcosa di elegante e torna qui".  
Clara stava per dire qualcosa, quando il Dottore scattò improvvisamente e si frugò nella tasca della giacca, per poi estrarne la carta psichica.  
Corrugò la fronte e sgranò gli occhi per un momento. Clara era certa che in quel singolo istante i suoi occhi fossero stati attraversati contemporaneamente da un'ondata di dolore e gioia.  
Tuttavia, si ricompose immediatamente ed esclamò: "Cambio di programma: siamo appena stati chiamati, la regina dovrà aspettare".  
"Cosa intendi per _chiamati_?", chiese Clara. "Chi ci ha chiamati?".  
"C'è un messaggio sulla carta psichica," spiegò il Dottore, già impegnato a saltare attorno alla console premendo pulsanti e tirando leve che a Clara sembravano completamente casuali. "Ora seguiamo il segnale e scopriamo di cosa si tratta".  
"Hai idea di chi sia il mittente?", gli chiese lei.  
"Non in molti riescono a contattarmi così facilmente, quindi ho qualche idea al riguardo," disse, e Clara giurò di averlo visto rabbuiarsi.  
"E se fosse una trappola?", chiese ancora.  
"Non lo sapremo finché non atterreremo," rispose.  
"Naturalmente," mormorò Clara tra l'esasperato e il divertito.

*

Atterrarono in un corridoio spoglio e anonimo, senza finestre, pareti e soffitti egualmente bianchi e di un materiale che Clara non riusciva ad identificare, forse plastica, forse un particolare tipo di metallo.  
"Dove siamo?", chiese Clara.  
"Non credo sia la Terra," disse il Dottore. Annusò l'aria. "Ma il contenuto dell'atmosfera è simile, quindi o ci troviamo su un pianeta simile alla Terra o questo edificio ha un'atmosfera artificiale. Tutto sembra suggerire che ci troviamo in una colonia umana," spiegò, guardandosi attorno. "Direi che siamo nel cinquantaduesimo secolo, forse cinquantatreesimo, ma propendo per il cinquantaduesimo, seconda metà. Ah, e ci troviamo nel sottosuolo, questa sembra una specie di cantina, anzi," aggiunse mentre scansionava le pareti col cacciavite, "una cantina molto sofisticata e sicura... una cantina di massima sicurezza... un cavò, direi. Qualcuno non vuole che si entri nella sua cantina... dubito ci tenga solo del vino, tu che dici?".  
Clara lo conosceva ormai troppo bene per mostrarsi ammirata di fronte al suo sfoggio di abilità.  
"Cosa diceva il messaggio, di preciso?", chiese.  
" _Ho bisogno di un passaggio e c'è qualcuno che vuole vederti,_ " rispose, "con delle coordinate spazio-temporali" - _e due x sul fondo_ , ma questo non lo disse a Clara.  
"Non credi sia una trappola?", chiese nuovamente lei.  
"Ora sono certo di no," disse lui. "Vuoi sapere perché?".  
"Tanto so che muori dalla voglia di dirmelo," rispose. Dopo la rigenerazione molte cose erano cambiate, ma la vanità del Dottore non era stata minimamente intaccata. Forse era più taciturno, più cupo, più serio, ma, quando si trattava di risolvere un mistero, era sempre lo stesso ragazzino curioso e presuntuoso.  
"Perché questo posto è pieno di telecamere di sorveglianza," disse lui, ignorando la frecciatina, "ma le coordinate ci hanno condotto esattamente in un punto cieco delle telecamere e credimi se ti dico che non era facile da trovare per caso, quindi chi mi ha inviato il messaggio si è assicurato che atterrassimo proprio dove saremmo passati inosservati".  
"Molto gentile da parte loro," convenne Clara, "ma ora come ci muoviamo senza farci vedere?".  
"Sono contento che tu lo abbia chiesto," disse il Dottore, mentre armeggiava col cacciavite sonico. "Non possiamo semplicemente far saltare le telecamere, cioè, possiamo, tecnicamente parlando, ma sarebbe quantomeno avventato, perché attireremmo l'attenzione. Potremmo spegnerne poche alla volta, molto brevemente e poi riaccendere, ma se il padrone di casa non è completamente stupido gli daremo informazioni precise sulla nostra direzione. Per questo, ho pensato di mandare le videocamere in loop, costringendole a ripetere la stessa immagine all'infinito, ovvero un semplice corridoio anonimo e senza alcun segno che possa smascherare il sabotaggio".  
"Ottimo, facciamolo".  
"Lo farei, se non fosse che chi è stato qui prima di me ha avuto la mia stessa idea e le telecamere sono già hackerate," disse il Dottore, con uno strano sorriso soddisfatto in volto. "Andiamo!", disse, avviandosi a passo spedito.  
"Aspetta, perché proprio da questa parte?", lo interrogò Clara.  
"Perché le telecamere sono state manomesse solo in questa direzione, il messaggio non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro nemmeno se mi avesse lasciato una grossa freccia lampeggiante con sotto la scritta ' _dottore, da questa parte_ '".

Si incamminarono lungo un labirinto di corridoi, il Dottore che attivava il cacciavite ad intervalli regolari per controllare il percorso lasciato attraverso le telecamere sabotate, come un filo di Arianna molto più discreto e tecnologico.  
Passarono accanto ad alcune stanze, tutte contenenti oggetti provenienti da varie epoche, per lo più antichi, rari e con un qualche valore artistico, almeno a detta del Dottore. Tutti erano esposti e catalogati come in un museo.  
Dopo le prime stanze, il Dottore sbuffò infastidito e sbottò: "Per favore, per favore, ditemi che non mi trovo nel cavò di un collezionista".  
Clara lo fissò con aria interrogativa.  
"Problemi coi collezionisti?".  
"Diamine, sì! I collezionisti sono quanto di peggio possa capitare, soprattutto quelli che sentono la necessità di adottare queste misure di sicurezza. Ci sono poche cose peggiori di un collezionista, e comprendono un collezionista con un Dalek incatenato nel cavò e un collezionista con degli angeli piangenti in cantina. Mi aspetto come minimo che questo allevi macra nella vasca da bagno".  
Clara non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fossero i macra, ma era certa di non volerlo sapere.

Camminavano da alcuni minuti quando udirono dei passi e il Dottore sbirciò oltre un angolo.  
Un uomo si avviava barcollando verso di loro: aveva lo sguardo assente e segni rossi all'angolo della bocca, portava una divisa da uomo della sicurezza, ma il Dottore notò che la fondina che portava alla cintura era vuota.  
L'uomo passò loro accanto ma sembrò non vederli.  
Un messaggio sulla carta psichica e un uomo in stato confusionale con segni di rossetto sulle labbra... se inizialmente aveva avuto sospetti sull'identità del mittente, ora ne era certo e non sapeva se esserne felice o addolorato.  
Clara fissò il Dottore sbalordita.  
"Rossetto allucinogeno," spiegò lui.  
"Cosa?".  
"Non ' _cosa_ ', ma ' _chi_ '", ribatté lui. "Clara, volevi sapere chi mi ha inviato il messaggio e ora lo so".  
Tuttavia, non ebbe mai l'opportunità di rivelare a Clara la sua deduzione, perché in quel momento due donne sopraggiunsero di corsa.  
Una era bionda e giovane, ma l'attenzione di Clara fu immediatamente catturata dall'altra donna. Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quei capelli, anche se non riusciva a capire come potesse trovarsi lì.  
"Oh, ciao dolcezza. Corri!", esclamò River, raggiungendoli e afferrando il Dottore per il polso.  
"Professoressa Song?", chiese Clara, incredula.  
Al contrario di Clara, il Dottore non sembrava affatto stupito dalla presenza della propria defunta moglie; rivolse invece la propria attenzione alla giovane bionda.  
Quando la vide, entrambi i suoi cuori saltarono un battito e fu scosso da un brivido, certo di essere impallidito.  
Sentì River afferrarlo, ma continuò a fissare la ragazza. Pensò ad un'allucinazione, poi ad un fantasma, poi ad un imbroglio, ma lei era lì, davanti a lui, e il Dottore si sentì pervadere di speranza e di angoscia.  
"Jenny?", chiese, con voce tremante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto. In ogni caso, se volete e avete tempo, fatemi sapere, i consigli sono sempre utili.  
> Ebbene sì: Jenny è tornata. Cosa è accaduto? Perché lei e River si trovano lì? E - soprattutto - il Dottore avrà o no un infarto prima di arrivare al TARDIS? Lo scoprirete nella prossima puntata! XD  
> Dedico la ff a SakiJune, bravissima autrice e fan esperta di Doctor Who, che ha fangirlato con me mentre producevo questa follia.  
> Ora, alcune spiegazioni dei riferimenti:  
> \- quando mi riferisco al gesto compiuto da Twelve coi lembi della giacca, mi riferisco a [questo](http://www.thereelbits.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/drwho_william-hartnell1.jpg) gesto tipico del primo Dottore (che adoro!);  
> \- il riferimento al "collezionista con un Dalek nel cavò" è ispirato alla 1x06 (Dalek), mentre il "collezionista con degli Angeli Piangenti in cantina" si riferisce sia al Signor Grayle della 7x05 (Gli angeli prendono Manhattan) che - in parte - alla 5x04 (Tempo degli angeli). Poi non ditemi che in Doctor Who i collezionisti non sono una minaccia!  
> \- i macra sono i granchi giganti di New New York della 3x03 (l'ingorgo), ma soprattutto volevano essere un vago riferimento alla ff di SakiJune "A taste of Honey", nella quale, tra le altre cose, Clara scopre effettivamente cosa sia un macra. Spero che Saki abbia capito che pensavo alla sua ff mentre scrivevo quella battuta.  
> Bene, dovrebbe essere tutto, per ora, a presto!


	2. Famiglia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il capitolo due, spero che vi piaccia. Mi dispiace perché è un capitolo di transizione ed è soprattutto composto da dialoghi. Cercherò di mettere più azione e più introspezione nei prossimi capitoli.

Quando Clara chiamò il suo nome, River si voltò verso di lei.  
"Oh, la mia fama mi precede, vedo," disse, il respiro affannoso per la corsa, "e tu sei?".  
Clara corrugò la fronte, mentre si sforzava di restare al passo col gruppo.  
"Sono Clara Oswald," rispose, incredula, "come fa a non riconoscermi?".  
Nel contempo, la giovane bionda che accompagnava River fissò il Dottore con un misto di stupore e gioia.  
"Papà?", chiese, mentre un sorriso di comprensione si faceva strada sul suo volto. "River mi aveva avvertita che saresti stato diverso da quando ti avevo incontrato".  
A quelle parole Clara dimenticò la professoressa Song per voltarsi a fissare Jenny, rivolgendosi poi verso il Dottore. " _Papà_?!", esclamò.  
"Lunga storia," rispose lui. Poi si rivolse a Jenny, i cuori che ancora battevano all'impazzata, stentando a credere a ciò che vedeva. "Come fai ad essere viva? Tu eri morta! Io ti ho vista... Tu...".  
"Ottima domanda per un altro momento," lo interruppe River. "Ora corri, dolcezza, voglio arrivare al TARDIS ancora viva!".  
"Da chi o cosa stiamo scappando, esattamente?", chiese lui.  
"Uomini della sicurezza," rispose lei.  
"Armati?", chiese il Dottore, pur pensando di conoscere già la risposta.  
In quel momento, uno sparo alle loro spalle lacerò l'aria.  
"Tu che ne dici?", ribatté River. Sbirciò alle sue spalle, estrasse la pistola dalla cintura e sparò alcuni colpi in direzione degli inseguitori.  
Il Dottore accelerò il passo e sbottò.  
"Cosa hai fatto questa volta?".  
"Non ho iniziato io!", protestò lei.  
"E io dovrei crederti?".  
Clara aveva gli occhi sgranati e spostava lo sguardo dal Dottore, a River, a Jenny.  
"Ma... ma...", riuscì infine a balbettare, "voi avete una figlia?".  
"Non è mia," rispose River.  
Clarsa si rivolse al Dottore. " _Tu_ hai una figlia?!".  
"Storia lunga," tagliò corto lui.  
Clara fissò nuovamente River, che portava una tuta nera aderente che sembrava provenire da un film d'azione... o da un Cosplay di Cat Woman, a dirla tutta.  
"E," continuò, "la professoressa Song è qui, come può essere qui? Lei è...".  
"Clara, taci!", la zittì brutalmente il Dottore, prima che la ragazza potesse terminare una frase che — temeva — avrebbe quasi certamente avuto conseguenze infelici. Avrebbe dovuto farle un bel discorsetto sull'importanza, per un viaggiatore nel tempo, di evitare di usare l'aggettivo "morto" riferito a persone vive e vegete davanti e sé.  
Finalmente, videro il TARDIS comparire dietro un angolo e vi si lanciarono dento.  
Clara chiuse la porta dietro di sé, mentre River — più rapida del Dottore — corse alla console e li fece smaterializzare — senza inserire i freni, naturalmente.  
"Quindi mi hai già incontrata?", chiese quest'ultima a Clara, mentre stabilizzava la nave nel vortice.  
"In un certo senso...", rispose lei, incerta. "Non se lo ricorda?".  
"Deve essere accaduto nel mio futuro," spiegò River. "Questa è la prima volta che ti vedo in vita mia".  
"Ma lei non mi conosceva, come mai non mi conosceva se ci siamo incontrate qui?", chiese Clara.  
"Non ne ho idea," ribatté la donna, "probabilmente fingevo. Mi ricorderò di farlo quando ti rivedrò. E dammi pure del tu. Dopotutto, viaggi con mio marito".  
Nel frattempo, il Dottore era intento a fissare Jenny. Non riusciva a credere che lei fosse davvero lì, davanti ai suoi occhi. Portava una camicia da notte bianca, simile a quelle degli ospedali, ma, per il resto, era identica a quando l'aveva vista per l'ultima volta, così bella e simile a lui in un modo che stentava a credere.  
Lei osservò il TARDIS con lo sguardo colmo di meraviglia e sorrise.  
"È questa, papà? La tua nave che viaggia nello spazio e nel tempo? È... è bellissima...".  
Era lei, non aveva dubbi, era davvero lei, doveva essere lei. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi e gli tremavano le mani. Voleva abbracciarla, ma aveva quasi paura che, se avesse provato a toccarla, lei sarebbe potuta scomparire.  
"Jenny...", bisbigliò, la voce rotta, "sei davvero tu... sei tornata...".  
"Sì, papà," disse lei, "sono io. Ti ho cercato per molto tempo. Sapevo che ti avrei trovato".  
"Vieni qui," disse, tendendo timidamente le braccia verso di lei. Jenny gli gettò le braccia al collo con tale foga che lui quasi perse l'equilibrio. La strinse a sé, dapprima goffamente, poi con tenerezza e sentì le lacrime scendergli lungo le guance.  
 _Piangere quando si è felici... così umano..._ così meravigliosamente umano.

River li guardò e sorrise, poi osservò Clara, che non aveva ancora abbandonata l'espressione sbalordita.  
"Non hai la minima idea di cosa stia succedendo, vero?", le chiese River. Clara annuì.  
"Capita, quando si ha a che fare con lui," la rassicurò la donna.  
Sentendola parlare, il Dottore sciolse l'abbraccio e fissò sua moglie. Le sorrise appena. "Ok, ho delle domande, ma la numero uno è: in nome della sanità mentale, cosa ti sei messa addosso?", disse, indicando la tutina nera.  
"Oh, mio caro marito, questo è il mio completo da ladra professionista," rispose lei, come se fosse la cosa più naturale dell'universo. "Inoltre," aggiunse, "parla quello che ha usato un sedano come accessorio".  
Il Dottore sbuffò. "Ladra professionista? Meno male che non eri stata tu a cominciare!".  
"Non eri stato tu a dire che ti piacevano le ragazzacce?", ribatté lei con un sorriso malizioso e una strizzata d'occhio. "Pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto," disse, sistemandosi la scollatura troppo profonda per essere casuale. Clara fu sul punto di chiedere se volessero essere lasciati soli.  
"Non scherzare," ribatté il Dottore. "Ti metti in situazioni di pericolo e poi mi chiami per salvarti!".  
River alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Dimenticavo che questa rigenerazione ti ha dato buon gusto nel vestire ma ti ha tolto la capacità di flirtare," disse, per poi aggiungere, con maggiore serietà, "Perché non prepari il tè per tutti e spieghi a quella povera ragazza la prima parte della storia, mentre io e Jenny ci rinfreschiamo e ci cambiamo? Dopo vi spiegheremo tutto".  
Il Dottore annuì. River lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Clara. "Forse ti serve qualcosa di più forte del tè," commentò.  
"Vieni, cara," disse poi a Jenny, prendendola per mano. "Ti mostro dove si trova il guardaroba".  
Stava per scomparire dietro una porta scorrevole, quando sporse la testa un'ultima volta e si rivolse al Dottore. "A meno che tu non mi preferisca così, dolcezza," aggiunse, in tono volutamente provocatorio.  
Il Dottore sospirò e scosse la testa, ma contemporaneamente sorrise.

*

"Quindi tu l'hai vista morire, ma ora è tornata in vita? Come?", chiese Clara, mentre sfornava i muffin e li disponeva su un piatto.  
"Senti chi parla," ribatté il Dottore. "Tu sei la ragazza impossibile".  
"E River? È tornata in vita anche lei?".  
"No," rispose lui, apparecchiando la tavola, il tono improvvisamente più basso e cupo. "lei non è ancora morta. Le nostre timeline non sono sincronizzate, ci incontriamo nell'ordine sbagliato. Abbiamo dei diari che usiamo per non perdere il filo, per capire a che punto ci troviamo e non rischiare di rivelare avvenimenti futuri".  
"Non me ne avevi mai parlato," commentò lei, cercando di non sembrare ferita. "Non pensavi che lo dovessi sapere, nel caso l'avessi incontrata?".  
"Non credevo che l'avrei più rivista," rispose, e Clara capì, dal dolore nei suoi occhi, che non mentiva. "Credevo di avere esaurito il mio tempo con lei secoli fa, prima che ti incontrassi".  
Clara avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma il fischio del bollitore la interruppe, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi.  
Il Dottore si alzò e versò l'acqua nella teiera.  
In quel momento River e Jenny entrarono in cucina.  
River indossava una camicia blu senza maniche e un paio di jeans, mentre Jenny portava un paio di pantaloni neri e una t-shirt con lo stemma di Grifondoro (che il Dottore non ricordava di avere sul TARDIS, per inciso).  
"Avete fatto presto," disse, sorridendo.  
"Jenny non vedeva l'ora di parlarti," spiegò River.  
"Prego, sedetevi," disse il Dottore, indicando il tavolo rotondo in vetro al quale Clara era già seduta. "Il tè è quasi pronto e Clara ha preparato i muffin".  
River prese posto accanto a Clara.  
"Oh, scommetto che è felicissimo di avere una compagna di viaggio che sa cucinare," le disse, "ma non viziarlo troppo, mio marito ama i dolci più di quanto dovrebbe".  
"Non sono un bambino," protestò il Dottore, sedendosi a sua volta accanto a River, mentre Jenny si sistemava all'altro lato di suo padre.  
"Sì che lo sei, tesoro," ribatté River, protendendosi a baciarlo sulla guancia.  
Clara rise, sentendosi per la prima volta a proprio agio da quando lei e il Dottore avevano incontrato River e Jenny.

*

"Così la mia nave si è guastata," stava spiegando Jenny. "Ho lanciato un SOS e sono stata soccorsa e portata su una stazione spaziale. C'erano alieni di diverse razze, ma prevalentemente umani. Naturalmente, con la nave fuori uso e niente soldi o oggetti di valore per pagare le riparazioni, ero bloccata. Così ho iniziato a cercare un lavoro o qualcuno che mi desse un passaggio, puntavo ad andarmene il prima possibile, volevo imbarcarmi su una nave e partire. Inoltre, ero interessata ai viaggi nel tempo, pensavo che sarebbe stato più facile trovarti se avessi potuto cercarti in più zone temporali. Un giorno ho incontrato una donna: ha detto di essere un'Agente Temporale, mi ha chiesto di raccontare la mia storia e ha detto che poteva aiutarmi, che conosceva un uomo che avrebbe potuto procurarmi un manipolatore del vortice. Ovviamente ho accettato, ma era una trappola e mi sono ritrovata prigioniera di un uomo".  
"Chi era? Che cosa ti ha fatto? Per quanto tempo?", la interruppe il Dottore, stringendo convulsamente la tazza di tè tra le mani. I suoi occhi accesi di rabbia erano così furiosi che Clara ne ebbe paura.  
River gli poggiò una mano sulla schiena e lo accarezzò.  
"Va tutto bene, dolcezza, lei sta bene, nessuno le ha fatto del male, adesso calmati," sussurrò lei, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
"È tutto a posto, papà," lo rassicurò a sua volta Jenny. "È tutto passato. Non mi ha fatto molto, ha solo fatto degli esami. Credo fosse interessato al mio DNA, al mio collegamento con i Signori del Tempo".  
"A questo punto posso riprendere io il racconto," intervenne River. "Il delinquente che ha rapito Jenny altri non è che Ruben Smithsen, ladro e truffatore ricercato in tre galassie e responsabile di furti in svariate zone temporali, grazie a una buona rete di complici armati di manipolatori del vortice. Nessuno era mai riuscito a scovarlo, almeno non finché non ha incontrato me".  
River increspò le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto e bevve un sorso di tè.  
"Nessuno," proseguì, con tono minaccioso, "può rubare dei reperti al dipartimento di archeologia e sperare di passarla liscia. Così, ho trovato il suo nascondiglio e mi sono ripresa ciò che mi spettava. Tuttavia, dovevo accertarmi che non avesse nascosto niente di pericoloso, stile angeli piangenti in cantina... Sapete come sono i collezionisti, vedono qualcosa di raro, vivo e soprattutto pericoloso e decidono che devono averlo. Dopo l'incidente della Bisanzio e soprattutto dopo Grayle, dovevo controllare".  
Il Dottore fece una smorfia all'udire il nome di Grayle.  
"Quindi, abbiamo già fatto gli angeli a New York? Mi ero dimenticato di chiederti a che punto siamo," chiese il Dottore, senza riuscire a nascondere un lieve tremito nelle voce.  
"È stato tre settimane fa, per me," rispose lei.  
"Mi dispiace," disse lui, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Non importa," disse River, con dolcezza, sfiorandogli la mano e sorridendo. "Sto bene".  
Clara conosceva il Dottore e ormai sapeva che non amava parlare di ciò che lo faceva soffrire, quindi non chiese nulla. Tuttavia fu Jenny a parlare: "Che cosa è successo?".  
"All'epoca, il Dottore viaggiava insieme ai miei genitori," spiegò River, "e li abbiamo persi".  
"Mi dispiace," disse Clara, rivolta a quella strana donna seduta accanto a lei, che Clara ancora non comprendeva del tutto, ma che sapeva essere così vicina al Dottore.  
"Non preoccuparti," le rispose. "Non sono morti... Hanno avuto una lunga vita insieme e sono stati felici, ma io e il Dottore non possiamo più incontrarli. Ci siamo accordati su un sistema per spedirci delle lettere".  
Clara fissò il volto imperturbabile di River Song e si chiese se davvero quella donna fosse serena e forte come voleva mostrarsi.  
"Dunque, cosa stavo dicendo?", proseguì River, tornando al tono spigliato che aveva in precedenza. "Ah, sì: ho perlustrato l'edificio e ho trovato Jenny. Appena mi ha detto il suo nome ho pensato subito a lei. È bastato parlarle per pochi minuti per capire che doveva essere lei".  
 _Dunque, il Dottore le aveva parlato di Jenny_ — pensò Clara. River song sembrava sapere tutto del Dottore: il suo nome, il suo passato, tutto ciò che a Clara non avrebbe mai rivelato. Naturalmente, River era sua moglie e Clara per lui era sempre stata solo un'amica, non poteva aspettarsi che si confidasse come avrebbe fatto con River, ma questo non le impediva di essere gelosa della donna col nome buffo e i capelli spaziali. Aveva creduto che il Dottore non amasse parlare del proprio passato a nessuno, ma si era sbagliata: il Dottore era disponibile a confidarsi, solo non con lei.  
"E questo delinquente, lo lasciamo libero di fare danni?", chiese il Dottore, interrompendo i pensieri di Clara.  
"Oh, ho già provveduto," rispose lei, con la naturalezza con la quale avrebbe detto di avere portato fuori la spazzatura.  
Il Dottore la guardò con sospetto.  
"Non guardarmi così," protestò lei, "non ho ucciso nessuno, se è questo che temi. Mi sono limitata a disattivare i teletrasporti, a bloccare i manipolatori del vortice con un'interferenza e a mandare le coordinate del suo nascondiglio al Proclama Ombra e alla polizia di tre galassie. Sono stata talmente politicamente corretta che nemmeno tu puoi avere da ridire. Coraggio, dillo, non sono brava?".  
"Oh, sei straordinaria, River Song," convenne lui, tra l'ammirato e il divertito.  
"Vorrei tornare a Stormcage solo per godermi il comitato di benvenuto che riceverà Smithsen. Ha infastidito un certo numero di persone poco raccomandabili," proseguì River, mentre addentava un muffin al cioccolato. "Clara, questi muffin sono davvero ottimi".  
"Grazie," rispose Clara. "Ehm... cos'è Stormcage?".  
"Non le hai ancora raccontato tutta la storia, vero?", chiese River al Dottore, in tono di rimprovero.  
"Non ho esattamente avuto tempo," disse lui. "Non è qualcosa che si può spiegare in cinque minuti".  
"Allora vorrà dire che mi fermerò a cena," commentò River. "Dopotutto anche Jenny ha il diritto di sapere la storia del matrimonio di suo padre".  
"Oh, sì," esclamò Jenny. "Voglio sapere come vi siete conosciuti!".  
"È una storia lunga e complicata," esordì River, "e cominciò tutto con mia madre, Amelia Pond".

*

"E io l'ho fissato dritto nell'appendice oculare e gli ho detto: ' _Sono River Song, ricontrolla i tuoi dati_ '," disse River, versandosi un bicchiere di vino. Erano seduti attorno al tavolo di vetro, ormai al termine della cena ma ancora immersi nel racconto. River era una narratrice nata, efficace ma dettagliata. Inoltre il Dottore cercava spesso di interromperla per rettificare alcune affermazioni, il che finiva per generare un acceso dibattito trai due coniugi, tra le risate di Jenny e Clara (specialmente dopo l'apertura della seconda bottiglia di vino).  
"E il Dalek cosa ha fatto?", chiese Clara.  
"Il Dalek se l'è fatta nella corazza per la paura!", rispose River, con un ghigno. "Ha iniziato a implorare pietà! Riuscite ad immaginarvi un Dalek che implora pietà?".  
"Sinceramente no," rispose Clara. "E tu cosa hai fatto?".  
"L'ho fatto supplicare per un po', poi l'ho ucciso, ovviamente," disse l'altra, con soddisfazione. "Nessuno può cercare di uccidere mio marito a parte me".  
Persino il Dottore rise.  
"Wow, avrei tanto voluto esserci," esclamò Jenny.  
"Da adesso avrai anche tu le tue avventure," la rassicurò River. "Con tuo padre non si ha mai un momento di tregua".  
"Non vedo l'ora," disse Jenny, soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
"Penso sia il momento di andare a letto," disse il Dottore, "hai avuto una lunga giornata". Si alzò e accennò a Jenny di seguirlo. "Sono certo che il TARDIS ti ha già preparato una stanza".  
"Ma io voglio sentire il resto della storia," protestò lei.  
"River riprenderà il racconto quando ti sveglierai," disse lui. "Vieni, cerchiamo la tua stanza".  
"Ok, papà," si rassegnò lei. "Buonanotte," aggiunse rivolta a Clara e a River.  
Lei e il Dottore stavano per andarsene quando Jenny sembrò improvvisamente colta da un'idea.  
"Papà," chiese, "ma, se River è tua moglie, significa che lei è mia madre?".  
"Oh, be'," balbettò il Dottore, imbarazzato, senza sapere esattamente cosa rispondere.  
Fu River a risolvere la situazione.  
"Sarei felice di essere tua madre, Jenny," disse, con un ampio sorriso.  
Jenny corse ad abbracciarla, i grandi occhi azzurri da bambina colmi di gioia.  
"Ho sempre voluto avere una madre," disse. "Tu mi hai trovata, mi hai riportata da mio padre e adesso accetti di essere la mia mamma".  
River le accarezzò i capelli.  
"Tutti dovremmo avere una mamma, Jenny," disse.  
"Ti voglio bene," disse Jenny e Clara fu certa di vedere una lacrima correre lungo la guancia di River.  
"Anch'io ti voglio bene".

Il Dottore guardava in silenzio l'abbraccio tra sua moglie sua figlia e nei suoi occhi vi erano un amore e una sofferenza che Clara aveva visto solo una volta, quando ancora era l'Undicesimo: quando aveva guardato la tomba di River a Trenzalore.  
Il TARDIS mormorò dolcemente.  
 _E così era sempre stato questo il tuo piano, amica mia_ — pensò il dottore — _prima mi hai portato da Jenny, poi mi hai dato River: volevi che avessi una famiglia. Volevi che avessi qualcuno che mi rendesse felice, ma io ho rovinato tutto; ho perso la speranza con Jenny e l'ho creduta morta per tutto questo tempo, non ho potuto salvare River e adesso che le ho entrambe è troppo tardi. Grazie di averci provato, ad ogni modo._  
Sì, era valsa la pena tentare. Se era servito ad averle entrambe, anche solo per un giorno, ne era valsa la pena.  
Eppure non poteva fingere che non facesse male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Se avete qualsiasi considerazione da fare, anche negativa, scrivetela pure nei commenti. Mi fa piacere avere un vostro parere e i consigli sono sempre utili. E se ho fatto degli errori voglio saperlo.  
> Mi sono davvero divertita molto a scrivere i dialoghi, soprattutto le scene con River. Ora capisco cosa intendeva Moffat quando diceva che scrivere di River è molto divertente. Spero di essere riuscita a rendere adeguatamente quello che ho immaginato, soprattutto le espressioni e il tono dei personaggi.
> 
> Considerazioni e precisazioni random:  
> \- il completo indossato da River è [quello](http://s1098.photobucket.com/user/SpecklesP/media/rivercat.jpg.html) che indossa all'inizio della 5x12 (La Pandorica si apre). Come vedete non esageravo parlando della scollatura;  
> \- "piangere quando si è felici, così umano" è una citazione del Christmas special della sesta stagione (Il Dottore, la vedova e l'armadio);  
> \- "in nome della sanità mentale" è naturalmente una citazione di River dalla 5x13 (Big bang), riutilizzata dal Dottore. Del resto, Eleven la usa anche in Day of the Doctor, è probabile quindi che il Dottore la possa usare, in questo caso per prendersi gioco di River;  
> \- sì, ho messo a Jenny una t-shirt di Grifondoro. No, non ho idea del perché il Dottore ne avesse una sul TARDIS e nemmeno lui. Sì, ero a corto di idee e dovevo pur metterle addosso qualcosa;  
> \- "la donna col nome buffo e i capelli spaziali" è la traduzione letterale di "the lady with the funny name and the space hair", ovvero il modo in cui Clara definisce River nella 7x13 (Il nome del Dottore). In italiano, per questioni di doppiaggio, dice solo "la donna con la pettinatura spaziale";  
> \- Ten aveva detto che il TARDIS lo aveva portato sul pianeta di Jenny perché attratto dalla presenza di Jenny, che però — paradossalmente — non era ancora nata. È sempre stato un mio head canon che la TARDIS fosse andata lì col preciso scopo di far nascere Jenny e dare una figlia al suo amato Dottore, un po' come ha "creato" River rendendola simile al Dottore.


	3. Festa da ballo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il nuovo capitolo. Avrei voluto pubblicarlo prima, ma è stato più difficile da scrivere del previsto. Spero che vi piaccia.

River e Clara rimasero in cucina a sparecchiare.  
Stettero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, finché River non parlò, dando le spalle a Clara.  
"Come l'ha presa, quando me ne sono andata?".  
"Cosa?", chiese la ragazza, bloccandosi improvvisamente.  
"Lo sospetto da tempo e ora ne sono praticamente certa, anche se non so come né quando" disse River, chiudendo lo sportello della lavastoviglie. Si voltò finalmente a guardare Clara e il suo volto non tradiva alcuna emozione, "Mi succederà qualcosa e voi lo sapete, vero?".  
Clara deglutì, cercando di apparire genuinamente sorpresa. Sapeva di non poterle rivelare ciò che aveva visto né farle capire che i suoi sospetti erano fondati. Il Dottore non le avrebbe mai perdonato un passo falso in quel momento. Mentire era l'unica soluzione.  
"Io non so di cosa tu stia parlando...", disse, sperando di risultare convincente.  
Apparentemente non lo fu abbastanza, perché River le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante e disse: "Non preoccuparti, non devi dire nulla, non posso né desidero conoscere quello che sai o che hai visto del mio futuro. L'ho già capito dal modo in cui mi guardi".  
Clara capì che sarebbe stato inutile negare ulteriormente.  
"Quale modo?", chiese semplicemente.  
"Come se avessi visto un fantasma," rispose la donna. "Buonanotte, Clara," aggiunse e lasciò la stanza, prima che Clara avesse il tempo di reagire. Rabbrividì, pensando al loro primo incontro. Era strano pensare che River avesse già capito quale sarebbe stato il suo destino. Chissà se quel giorno, alla tomba del Dottore, River aveva ricordato quella breve conversazione?  
Avrebbe dovuto inseguirla, rassicurarla, giurare che si sbagliava, mentirle? Dubitava che le avrebbe creduto in ogni caso e — anche se lo avesse fatto — Clara non sapeva quale giovamento avrebbe mai potuto arrecarle; sarebbe avvenuto comunque, lei ne aveva già visto le conseguenze.  
Non vi era nulla che potesse fare. Se il Dottore non aveva potuto fare nulla per salvarla, cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare lei? Avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, forse, in una di quelle vite che ricordava a stento, ma così non era stato.

*

Il Dottore ringraziò mentalmente il TARDIS per avere ripristinato la stanza che aveva diviso con River, esattamente com'era prima che la portasse a Darillium e decidesse di cancellarla. Be', lui aveva _chiesto_ al TARDIS di cancellarla, ma a quanto pare la nave l'aveva solo nascosta, probabilmente sapendo che ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante giustificare davanti a sua moglie la mancanza della stanza matrimoniale.  
Appena vi entrò, fu sommerso dai ricordi e da un'ondata di dolore che quasi lo fece vacillare.  
Erano secoli che non vi entrava, eppure era tutto ancora dolorosamente familiare: il letto matrimoniale con il suo cuscino eccessivamente morbido e quello troppo duro di lei, la pila di libri sul comodino di River, il cestino della carta nel quale aveva vomitato quando aveva contratto il chen 3, un cravattino abbandonato sul cassettone, un paio di scarpe col tacco vicino all'armadio...

Improvvisamente sentì River abbracciarlo da dietro, le mani che gli accarezzano il petto. Cercò di sembrare rilassato, nonostante il nodo alla gola e i cuori che sembravano volergli affondare nello stomaco.  
Si voltò e River gli gettò le braccia al collo, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Era così bella, persino più di quanto ricordasse.  
Rivederla era stata una delle esperienze più dolorose e gratificanti da quando si era rigenerato. Lei gli aveva riportato Jenny, aveva trovato la sua bambina, e questa era solo l'ultima delle molte cose che aveva fatto per lui.  
La cinse con un braccio e le mise una mano trai capelli.  
"Grazie, River," le sussurrò.  
"Oh, stai zitto," disse lei, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo.

Non tutte le relazioni tra signori del tempo sopravvivevano ad una rigenerazione. Solo le coppie più solide riuscivano davvero ad amarsi nonostante il nuovo corpo e, anche in quel caso, avvenivano sempre dei cambiamenti nella relazione. Credi di amare qualcuno e — da un giorno all'altro — non sopporti più la sua voce, odi il suo modo di baciare, ti accorgi che non è più lo stesso di cui ti eri innamorato.  
River, invece, era speciale. Lei aveva incontrato tre rigenerazioni del Dottore e lo aveva sempre guardato con lo stesso amore e lo stesso trasporto negli occhi, indipendentemente dal suo corpo. River sembrava capace di vedere sempre quella parte di lui che sopravviveva alle rigenerazioni.  
Allo stesso modo, il Dottore si era accorto di non avere smesso di amarla nemmeno minimamente, di non avere mai cessato di desiderarla con la stessa bruciante sofferenza del suo vecchio corpo. Sapeva già che sarebbe rimasta nei suoi cuori, che l'avrebbe ricordata in eterno, come faceva con tutti quelli che aveva amato, ma quella notte capì che l'avrebbe sempre amata allo stesso modo, disperatamente, fino a farsi male, e che, in un certo senso, l'aveva sempre amata, persino quando ne era terrorizzato. Persino quella prima volta aveva sentito il suo amore, aveva percepito ciò che sarebbe stato tra loro; di quello, non di lei, aveva avuto paura.  
E quella notte, mentre i baci e le carezze scrivevano un nuovo atto della loro tragedia, sentì che, se anche l'avesse incontrata prima del Decimo, avrebbe finito per amarla con la medesima passione e la medesima tenerezza in ogni sua rigenerazione, che erano nati per appartenersi, a dispetto dello spazio e del tempo.  
Tutto era così perfetto, così naturale, così inaspettato.  
Quando aveva portato River a Darillium, credeva che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima notte in cui avrebbero fatto l'amore e, per lei, lo era stata davvero.  
Gli era sembrato che tutto procedesse a rallentatore, eppure, allo stesso tempo, che la serata stesse finendo troppo rapidamente. Era stato intenso e meraviglioso e poi lui aveva pianto tra le braccia di River. Lei lo aveva consolato, senza poter immaginare — o così lui credeva — l'entità del suo dolore. L'aveva stretta a sé con forza disperata, assorbendo il suo calore, ascoltando il battito dei suo cuori, passandole le mani trai capelli, accarezzando il corpo nudo di sua moglie, sentendola scivolare via ad ogni gesto, sapendo che il ricordo di quella pelle morbida, di quei ricci che gli si avvolgevano alle dita, lo avrebbe perseguitato per sempre.  
Invece, non era stata l'ultima volta.  
Quella notte il Dodicesimo non pianse, ma la strinse allo stesso modo, con il dolore e il trasporto di quell'addio già vissuto e che era costretto a ripetere.  
A Trenzalore le aveva detto di andare, ma ora voleva solo che restasse, a qualsiasi costo, anche come fantasma, anche come allucinazione, pur di rivederla.  
Forse era per questo che, per molto tempo, a Christmas, aveva creduto e voluto che Tasha Lem fosse in realtà River Song, anche se non riusciva ad immaginare come questo fosse possibile. Era così simile a River, nel modo in cui gli parlava, nella profonda conoscenza che aveva di lui, nella sua affinità con il TARDIS. Tuttavia, lei non gli disse mai la verità e lui non la chiese. Non sapere e sperare che fosse lei, che la sua River fosse ancora con lui, che avesse trovato un modo per stargli accanto e cambiare il futuro era un'alternativa migliore della verità. Non voleva scoprire di essersi illuso invano, né voleva pensare di avere riavuto la sua amata e di aver lasciato che i Dalek la uccidessero.  
 _Sono morta in questa stanza gridando il tuo nome._  
Se fosse stata River, avrebbe significato fallire nuovamente.  
L'ignoranza restava l'unica consolazione di un vecchio pazzo e innamorato.

*

Le luci della stanza erano basse e River aveva posato la testa sul petto del Dottore, mentre lui le accarezzava i capelli.  
"River," le chiese, "hai già incontrato questo corpo, non è vero?".  
"Spoiler," mormorò pigramente lei, stringendosi più saldamente al Dottore. "O in questa rigenerazione hai dimenticato le tue stesse regole?".  
"Andiamo, è evidente che non è la prima volta che mi vedi," protestò lui.  
"Oh, davvero?", ribatté, con una risatina, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. "Sentiamo le tue brillanti deduzioni, Sherlock".  
"Dunque, innanzitutto, non hai fatto nessun commento imbarazzante sul mio aspetto... e non ridere, River Song, so che l'avresti fatto; inoltre, a cena, mi hai versato un bicchiere di vino, sapendo che mi sarebbe piaciuto, mentre nella mia precedente rigenerazione lo detestavo, e prima avevi detto 'dimenticavo che in questa rigenerazione...', devo continuare?".  
River sorrise. "Non essere spavaldo, Dottore, se avessi davvero voluto nascondertelo non avresti sospettato nulla. Posso anche dirti che ho già incontrato questo corpo altre due volte".  
"Non dubito che avresti potuto nasconderlo perfettamente, ma intanto hai di nuovo _quella_ faccia," disse lui.  
Il sorriso di River si allargò fino a mutare in una lieve risata mentre il ricordo di un Dottore molto più giovane le attraversava la mente.  
"Non ho idea di cosa tu intenda, dolcezza," ribatté lei, alzando le sopracciglia e increspando le labbra.  
"Oh, e invece sì, professoressa Song," le sussurrò, piegando la testa per baciarle la fronte e i capelli.

*

"Coraggio, andate a vestirvi, vi porto tutte al ballo di Liz X," esclamò il Dottore. "Io, intanto, porto il TARDIS nelle vicinanze".  
"Dolcezza, è fuori discussione che io ti lasci guidare! Non possiamo rischiare di materializzarci nel bel mezzo del palazzo," protestò, River, colpendo la mano del Dottore prima che lui potesse toccare i comandi. "Mettere in allarme tutte le guardie della regina non è il modo migliore per presentarsi ad una festa, soprattutto quando si svolge nell'epoca nella quale vivo e lavoro".  
"Non credevo ti importassero le apparenze," la schernì lui. "La carriera accademica ti ha per caso resa noiosa? O stai soltanto invecchiando?".  
River gli assestò un colpo sulla nuca prima che lui potesse sottrarsi.  
"Scusalo," disse Clara, in tono ironico, "trova sempre difficile immaginare che le persone normali abbiano una vita e un lavoro fuori dal TARDIS. Sono terrorizzata che un giorno la sua cabina appaia in classe nel mezzo di una lezione".  
"Con me lo ha quasi fatto, una volta," disse River, lanciando un'occhiataccia al Dottore. "Pochi metri e l'avrebbe fatta materializzare nel mezzo dell'aula!".  
"Ma _non sono_ atterrato nell'aula," puntualizzò il Dottore, "ma nel corridoio, appunto perché _non ho_ percorso quei pochi metri!".  
"Questo non cambia il fatto che tu sia apparso appena fuori dalla porta! Gli studenti hanno sentito il rumore e chiunque avrebbe potuto passare nel corridoio e vederti! Dovresti essere morto per il Silenzio e inesistente per il resto dell'universo, non apparire nel mezzo dell'università nella quale insegno e farmi rischiare nuovamente la prigione!".  
Il Dottore sbuffò e questa volta fu Clara a colpirlo sulla spalla.  
"Ti conosce da un giorno e hai già avuto una pessima influenza su di lei," sbottò il Dottore, rivolto a River.  
"Devo colpirlo anch'io?", chiese Jenny, con una risatina.  
"No," disse il Dottore.  
"Sì," dissero Clara e River contemporaneamente.  
Il Dottore alzò le mani. "Ok, mi arrendo, River, guiderai tu, ma non diseducare mia figlia! Ora, per l'amor del cielo, uscite da questa stanza e vestitevi! E non impiegate ore, vi prego".  
"Ehm, esattamente cosa si indossa alla corte inglese del cinquantaduesimo secolo?", chiese Clara.  
"Non dovete vestirvi di rosso, quello è il colore della famiglia reale," spiegò il Dottore, "per il resto basta che l'abito sia elegante e abbastanza lungo. River, sei tu la più esperta di moda del cinquantaduesimo secolo".  
"Ci penso io, dolcezza," lo rassicurò lei. "E tu non ti cambi?".  
Il Dottore fissò la giacca grigia con la fodera blu TARDIS e la camicia bianca che indossava. "Cosa c'è che non va?".  
River alzò un sopracciglio. "Dolcezza, non fraintendermi, sei molto affascinante, ma in queste occasioni si porta lo smocking".  
Clara annuì.  
"Insomma," disse lui, esasperato, "quando portavo il cravattino tutti vi prendevate gioco di me, adesso che ho smesso di portarlo volete che lo metta?".  
"Fai come vuoi," sospirò River, "almeno Liz ti riconoscerà subito, basterà cercare la persona con l'abito più inappropriato".

*

"River," esordì Clara, mentre si guardava allo specchio, sistemandosi la gonna dell'abito blu, "quello che mi hai detto ieri sera...".  
"Non ora, Clara," la zittì lei, mentre si passava la matita sugli occhi, accennando a Jenny che si stava avvicinando.  
"Come sto?", chiese la ragazza, girando su se stessa, sfoggiando un lungo abito azzurro.  
"Stai benissimo, Jenny," disse River. "Tuo padre non crederà ai suoi occhi".  
"Con quel colore assomigli alla principessa Elsa di Frozen!", esclamò Clara, con un sorriso.  
"Chi?", chiese Jenny.  
"È la protagonista di un film," precisò River. "Era un complimento".  
"Grazie," disse Jenny.  
"Andiamo," le incitò River, "o il Dottore potrebbe decidere di partire senza di me".

*

Il Dottore mostrò l'invito e si fece annunciare come Dottor Smith — accorgimento imposto da River — tuttavia, quando si inchinarono davanti alla regina, Liz mostrò di averlo riconosciuto.  
"Dottore, quanto tempo," disse. "Sei cambiato molto dall'ultima volta. Invece," aggiunse, guardando River, "la tua amica non è cambiata per niente da quando l'ho trovata a rubare nella Collezione Reale".  
"Chiedo nuovamente perdono, Maestà," disse River, abbassando gli occhi, "era una situazione di emergenza e non avevo alternative".  
"Lo so," rispose lei. "Se non avessi capito che era la verità, lei non sarebbe uscita viva dall'edificio. Ora, alzatevi, e — Dottore — non mi presenti le tue amiche?".  
"Naturalmente, Liz," disse lui, scattando in piedi. "Dunque, ovviamente hai già conosciuto River, mia moglie. Loro sono mia figlia Jenny e Clara, la mia compagna di viaggio".  
"Una moglie e una figlia? Hai finalmente deciso di sistemarti?", domandò lei.  
"Sembra che io non sia l'unico, Liz," ribatté lui, accennando al ragazzo in piedi accanto alla regina.  
Lei sorrise. "Già, vi presento mio figlio, il principe James".  
Il giovane James era un giovane affascinante, con la pelle scura della madre, ma due splendidi occhi azzurri. Indossava un completo rosso e oro che si intonava a quello della regina e aveva diverse decorazioni appuntate al petto.  
"Mia madre mi ha raccontato storie straordinarie su di lei," disse al Dottore. "È un onore per me incontrarla, finalmente".  
Clara fu certa di aver visto il Dottore gonfiare il petto, mentre si aggiustava la giacca e sollevava la testa con aria soddisfatta.  
 _Il solito pavone_ — pensò River, lanciandogli un'occhiata storta.  
"Sono certa che anche lui è onorato di conoscerla," disse Jenny al principe e il Dottore notò che il modo nel quale fissava gli occhi azzurri del giovane James era un po' troppo entusiasta per i suoi gusti.  
Il ragazzo le sorrise e le sopracciglia del Dottore si contrassero pericolosamente.  
River gli prese la mano e accennò un inchino, prima di trascinare lontano il Dottore. "Grazie per la vostra ospitalità," disse, e il gruppo la seguì nella sala da ballo.

La sala era magnifica e i tavoli del buffet erano colmi di vivande. Gli invitati umani e alieni già raccolti nella stanza — con capelli, pelle e abiti dei colori più disparati — creavano un gradevole contrasto cromatico.  
Clara fu incuriosita dalla scala che si trovava dall'altro lato dell'entrata. Il primo tratto era ampio e, in seguito, si biforcava in due rampe più piccole che sembravano terminare improvvisamente nel vuoto.  
"Dottore, a che serve quella scala?", chiese.  
"Porta alla pista da ballo," spiegò lui.  
"Ma... aspetta... la pista da ballo è sospesa in aria? Ed è invisibile?".  
"Tecnicamente non è nemmeno una vera pista," spiegò River, "perché non c'è un vero pavimento, ma si tratta di un campo di forza orizzontale che ti impedisce di cadere".  
"Si balla sospesi nel vuoto?!", esclamò Clara.  
"Esatto," confermò il Dottore.  
"Non preoccuparti, ci si abitua," la rassicurò River.  
Clara non era certa che avrebbe potuto mettere piede su un campo di forza, ma fortunatamente era altamente probabile che non avrebbe nemmeno avuto un cavaliere, il che non le dispiaceva più molto. Certo, il Dottore avrebbe potuto avvertirla che-  
Ma dov'era finito il Dottore? Clara si voltò per carcarlo.  
"Mio marito, da uomo molto maturo," disse River, rispondendo alla domanda implicita di Clara, "è scappato al buffet dei dolci. Quell'uomo non cambia mai".

La prima mezz'ora della serata procedette senza particolari eventi. Assaggiarono il cibo del buffet e River e il Dottore incontrarono diverse persone che avevano incontrato nel corso delle loro avventure. Erano intenti a parlare con un collega di River quando le danze vennero aperte dal principe James e da una giovane siluriana.  
Il Dottore prese la mano di Jenny.  
"River," disse, "mi scuserai se il primo ballo lo faccio con Jenny?".  
"Naturalmente," rispose lei con un sorriso.  
River e Clara li seguirono con lo sguardo e li videro volteggiare sopra di loro, il Dottore che guidava Jenny, illustrandole i passi. Lei continuava a ridere e aveva le guance arrossate per l'eccitazione.  
"È incredibile," disse Clara, "se non conoscessi la storia di Jenny, penserei che sia una ragazza normale, con una vita normale".  
"È questo l'effetto che fa il Dottore," commentò River, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla coppia. "Non importa chi tu sia, cosa tu abbia passato, quanta oscurità tu abbia dentro, se c'è del buono in te, lui lo troverà e ti farà vedere quello che puoi diventare. Non puoi incontrare quell'uomo senza che ti cambi la vita, senza esserne ispirata, senza desiderare di essere come lui, anche solo in minima parte. Non ho mai incontrato nessun altro come lui".  
"Già," convenne Clara, con una nota di tristezza nella voce. "Nemmeno io".  
Entrambe sapevano la verità che non avevano osato tradurre in parole: era impossibile incontrare il Dottore senza innamorarsene.  
Clara aveva amato in silenzio l'Undicesimo, pur sapendo che lui non la ricambiava, e — anche se dopo la rigenerazione i suoi sentimenti verso il Dottore si erano fatti più incerti e platonici — era suo malgrado gelosa di River Song, del modo nel quale poteva parlare al Dottore, del modo nel quale lui la guardava, e il fatto che quella donna le piacesse davvero non faceva che complicare la situazione.  
Naturalmente non invidiava ciò che River aveva passato per guadagnare i cuori del Dottore, ma era dolorosamente consapevole che avrebbe potuto vivere altre mille vite e morire per lui altre mille volte, ma non avrebbe mai potuto competere con lei.

Alla canzone successiva, il Dottore ballò con River e Clara fu invitata da uno dei conoscenti di River, un professore di matematica che lavorava all'Università. Era gentile, anche se un po' timido, ma entrambi erano decisamente a disagio sospesi nel vuoto, così decisero di non ripetere l'esperienza. Il vero evento fu che Jenny venne invitata dal principe James per almeno quattro balli di seguito.  
"Dolcezza, rilassati! Rimettiti gli occhi nelle orbite e smetti di farti venire il torcicollo," sbottò River, dopo che il Dottore si era voltato per l'ennesima volta a cercare sua figlia e il suo cavaliere tra la folla. "Stanno solo ballando".  
"Ma hai visto come lo guarda? Hai visto come _lui_ guarda lei?!", bisbigliò il Dottore.  
River rise. "Dolcezza, sono giovani, lei è bella e simpatica e lui è incredibilmente affascinante, è assolutamente normale che si guardino in quel modo," disse. "E lui sembra anche estremamente educato: almeno tiene le mani a posto mentre balla, che è molto più di quello che si possa dire della tua precedente rigenerazione," aggiunse, con un sorriso malizioso.  
Lui sbuffò quasi impercettibilmente, lanciò un'ultima occhiata alla coppia e tornò a concentrare la propria attenzione su sua moglie.  
River indossava un lungo abito viola ed era così bella e così viva che il Dottore si chiese come avesse potuto vivere senza di lei per tutto quel tempo.  
Avrebbe voluto fissare quell'istante come nei quadri dei Signori del Tempo, affinché lei restasse sempre come era in quel momento — serena, col volto disteso e gli occhi accesi — e non dovesse lasciare mai più le sue braccia e andare incontro ad un destino ingiusto.

*

La musica dell'ennesimo ballo si interruppe. Il Dottore estrasse un fazzoletto dalla tasca della giacca e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e si strofinò gli occhi.  
"È tutto a posto, dolcezza?", chiese River, osservando con aria preoccupata.  
"Certo," rispose lui, "ho solo bisogno di un bicchiere d'acqua, tu non stai morendo di sete?".  
"In effetti bere qualcosa non è una cattiva idea," disse lei.  
Scesero le scale e andarono al tavolo del tavolo dei rinfreschi dove un androide serviva da bere agli ospiti.  
Poco distante, il principe James stava raggiungendo Jenny portando due bicchieri, ma il Dottore sembrò non notarlo.  
River bevve il suo drink e il Dottore iniziò a sorseggiare la sua acqua.  
"Hai assaggiato i dolcetti con la marmellata di mirtilli?", le chiese il Dottore, guardando distrattamente attorno a sé.  
"No," rispose River.  
"Nemmeno Jenny?", chiese ancora.  
"No, non mi pare," rispose River.  
"Bene," commentò il Dottore, "perché non era marmellata di mirtilli... Cioè, era marmellata, ma non di mirtilli. Erano frutti molto simili, anche se di solito non si trovano in questa galassia, gli umani li chiamano occhi della foresta, anche se la traduzione letterale del loro nome sarebbe occhi del sentiero... Probabilmente erano l'omaggio di qualche invitato. Niente di cui preoccuparsi eccessivamente, sono perfettamente innocui per gli umani, ma... tossici per i Signori del Tempo".  
River lo scrutò con sospetto.  
"No, Dottore, ti prego dimmi che non hai...", esordì. Lui abbassò lo sguardo con aria colpevole. Lo prese per le spalle e lo fece voltare verso di sé. Aveva il volto sudato e le pupille dilatate e la mano che reggeva il bicchiere stava tremando lievemente. River sospirò. "Ma certo che sì," sbottò, esasperata. "Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. Dottore, perché, le rare volte in cui non ci sono guai in vista, tu li crei?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Se volete lasciarmi dei commenti ne sarò felice.  
> Dunque, vieniamo alle solite precisazioni random:  
> \- il chen 3 è una malattia dei Signori del Tempo che ho inventato io. Dovrebbe essere imparentata col chen 7 (la malattia citata nella 6x09 - la ragazza che ha aspettato), ma molto meno letale. Forse un giorno ne parlerò in una OS;  
> \- nel caso non lo sapeste, molti fan, dopo lo speciale di Natale, hanno elaborato teorie secondo le quali Tasha Lem potrebbe essere in realtà River. Se la cosa vi lascia perplessi, googlate e leggete. La mia posizione riguardo queste teorie è simile a quella di Twelve: non so se sperare che siano giuste o sbagliate;  
> \- nel caso non aveste capito, " _quella_ faccia" e il relativo dialogo si rifanno ad una scena della 6x01 (L'astronauta impossibile): "Dottoressa Song, ha di nuovo quella faccia". "Quale faccia?". "Quella 'è sexy quando è geniale'". Ecc...  
>  \- ovviamente il principe James è un mio OC. Chissà come finirà tra lui e Jenny... Ah, piccola curiosità, mentre scrivevo lo immaginavo col le fattezze di Jesse Williams, aka quel fighetto del Dottor Avery di Grey's Anatomy;  
> \- gli occhi della foresta (o del sentiero) sono una mia invenzione.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo cosa ne sarà del povero Dottore, perché una serata tranquilla era decisamente troppo per lui! XD  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
